


Arthur, pancake batter and foam.

by PickledOnions



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Crack, Fandot Creativity, Gen, idk - Freeform, like just a bunch of whatever I wrote in a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledOnions/pseuds/PickledOnions
Summary: For FCN 28, prompt pancake





	

"Arthur? Are you alright? We heard clatte- oh."  
"I'm fine, Douglas! Just a bit... covered in stuff."  
"So I see. What happened?"  
"Er, well, I- I was making pancakes for everyone! As a nice surprise! I thought you'd all like them, see, and it's Pancake Day, so-"  
"Arthur, could you skip to the bit where... this happened?"  
"Right. I, um, was flipping a few. Only some of them sort of... missed. And that one went on the ceiling. I thought I could get it down by- by flipping another one at it."  
"And could you?"  
"No. Well, I might've done, but I accidentally threw the pan instead of just the pancake."  
"I see."  
"And then it landed on my foot, and- well- it /really/ hurt, Douglas, like, a lot. I mean loads. So then I sort of, er, hopped around a bit, and that's when I knocked the bowl of batter over."  
"And when did the..."  
"Foam? Yeah. Thing is, while that was all going on, the hob was still on, and the tea towel caught fire, and I thought fire was not good in a plane."  
"Ah, you're very wise."  
"You think so?"  
"...Overall, no."  
"Ah."  
"Well, it seems like you have things under control. I'd best get back to keeping this... bakery-come-swimming pool in the sky."  
"Righto."


End file.
